Masquerading
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Why was this girl touching her or rather Regina? Was this a common occurrence? More importantly why did it feel so deliciously good upon Regina's skin? [blackswan]


**AN** : Seen this prompt on the OUATfemkink livejournal a while back and I know this has been done before but here's my take on it.

* * *

Elegant tan fingers comb through the files all the while those onyx eyes scan each and every title. The scene would have been normal on any given day, Regina Mills, the mayor of StoryBrooke merely looking for information as per usual, but it was an illusion, a beautifully crafted masquerade. The woman's plump crimson lips twist into a wicked smirk, here was the whole little village of Storybrooke right at her fingertips. She chuckles at such foolishness, this would never have happened in her kingdom.

Dark eyes flash amber causing a hiss of pain to escape her lips. Bringing a hand to each temple, she begins to rub soothing circles hoping that the motion will quell at least some of the discomfort. Few knew it but it was extremely difficult maintaining an illusion spell and even was painfully after a certain amount of time. She bites Regina's plump lower lip hard enough to taste copper. Perhaps, if she lowers the spell just for a moment or two, the relentless throbbing would finally cease.

But before she gets a chance to the door retches open, startling the imposer and revealing a familiar looking young woman with golden hair curled in loose tresses and a shapely body clad in the most masculine garments she's ever seen on a woman.

She knew this girl. Had met her in the other land. Had even had her hand deep with her chest with fingers wrapped around that sickly sweet heart of hers. What was her name again? Ah yes, Emma Swan. The daughter of the 'beloved Queen' Snow and the Shepherd. Cora scans over the other woman searching her face, lowering to the ample bosom, then onto a taut stomach, and finally to those well-muscled legs. She involuntary licks her lips. Well, my, my, even with peasant blood flowing through her veins the girl was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Regina! I need to talk to you!" The girl demands features hard with determination.

"We are going to have to split Henry's time. We can't keep-" The rest is drowned out by Cora's own thoughts. Henry? She thought for a moment. Oh, the boy Regina was foolishly raising with this woman. Ah, no matter she'll take care of that problem soon.

"Uh, Regina, are you okay?" A hesitant voice snaps her back to reality. She blinks a few times and notices that the girl staring at her with concern written all over her face just a mere half a foot away. When did she move?

"Yes, dear I'm fine just feeling a little out of sorts is all."

A timid hand gently grasps her forearm. "Are you sure?"

Not saying anything, those dark eyes slide down to girl's hand on her and Cora knits her brows in confusion. Why was this girl touching her or rather Regina? Was this a common occurrence? More importantly, why did it feel so deliciously good upon Regina's skin?

"Oh sorry." Emma apologizes sheepishly as she retracts her hand and Cora has to bite the inside of jaw to keep from whimpering at the loss.

"That's quite alright, Ms. Swan." She reassures feeling her face heat but mentally she curses herself. She should be driving this girl away not acting like some flustered adolescent. But Gods, it's been a long time since she's bedded anyone; about forty years to be exact and now, here beside her was a well-bred girl in her prime. Who was ready to be ridden like a wild filly until broken.

Unbeknownst to the impostor's turmoil, Emma stays where she's at but watches the woman closely, contemplating. Ever since she'd first laid eyes on Regina she'd felt this overwhelming attraction to her. From the raven-haired woman's full crimson lips that would pull into that sinful smile each and every time she had you backed into a corner to onyx eyes that seemed to look into your very soul.

Regina was/is a gorgeous woman but one with a mean strike a mile long.

Unable to resist temptation any longer, Emma closes the distance until their breaths are mingling. Her mouth goes dry and pulse picks up as she watches brown eyes dark to pitch yet she hesitates. A heavy moment passes and finally, Cora nods her consent. That was all the blonde must have been waiting for. Her lips slam into Cora's, tongue immediately seeking entrance. They entwine, diving in, exploring once forbidden territory.

So caught up in their passion Cora fails to notice that she's being moved backward that is until she felt the dull pain when her lower back hit the desk. Her eyes snap open. Oh Gods, she was going to be taken right here, in the office, on Regina's desk, moisture floods already soaked panties at thought of being rutted like a filthy commoner.

Fingers fall to the buttons of the blazer, twisting the top ones pushing the material apart exposing the modest clothing underneath to greedy eyes, head dipping down tugging the bra away with her teeth, mouth latching on to Regina's nipple drawing it between her lips. Cora gasps in a mixture of shock and pleasure, hands tangling in corn-silk hair, pulls her close.

After a few moments, though she whimpers when Emma pulls blonde scans over the mayor's body from head to toe, olive skin flushed, chest heaving, eyes bright filled with lust she wanted this. God, did she want this.

In the next moment, steady hands curl round Regina's shapely hips, sliding sensually around the front to the clasp confining the prize underneath. Cora cannot help but grind against the intruding fingers, the friction sends electrical currents down her legs to her toes. Rocking back and forth she begs for the attention only to groan in displeasure when the blonde takes her hand away. But it's soon replaced by a wanton moan when she watches the blonde bring her slick fingers up to her lips and sucks them deep into her mouth.

Emma's eyes roll back and she moans, Regina's hot fluids taste sweet on her lips. It was too much. She had to have blonde slides languidly on bended knee to the linoleum below. "Wha-" Emma ignores her as she brings her hands to the mayor's body.

In the next moment, Cora gasps when she feels soft hands tugging her thighs apart and pulling her forward, her hands scramble backward clutching at the desk to steady herself. She glances down to see Emma's face inches away from her, no Regina's core.

Gods, she shouldn't be doing this. This was Regina's body, not hers.

All thoughts of protesting seem to abandon Cora though when a puff of hot moisture hits the lace of Regina's panties followed by a nose brushing against the little dark patch from where her desire had soaked into the material. Creamy olive thighs flex around Emma's ears, her body already craving to be touched, unable to stand being tortured any longer she does the one thing that she has never done before, beg. "Please."

An evil little chuckle from below followed by a flicker of a wet tongue.

The next moment sure fingers curl themselves around the hem of a lacy pair of panties and quickly divest Cora of them. Sea-eyes absorb the sight of the older woman spread open, her core glistening, wet and ready, hard evidence of her want for the blonde. Unable to take it any longer Emma gives in, tongue flicking out, parting the delicate folds, she drinks deeply, the older woman's hips buck upward on instinct grinding up against the restless mouth. Emma smiles against the wetness then begins slowly, licking upward, before worrying the pulsating clit unmercifully, in hard jabs and circles.

With tidal waves of pleasure crashing through her system, Cora throws her head back, lids sliding shut tightly, mouth agape gasping for a breath she could not take. Reaching downward shaking fingers she entangles them within silken blonde locks, tugging the mouth closer, desperate for relief, thrusting herself against restless tongue. Emma teases the nerves round Regina's opening before delving deeper, tongue thrusting in and out.

"Oh Gods yes, just like that." A loud moan echoes throughout the room.

Emma glances upward and is intoxicated on the image of Regina. Her head is thrown back, knuckles white as she clings to the edge of the desk while her hips jerk in a broken rhythm forcing Emma deeper, faster, body begging for more.

Click...

Click...

Click...

Heels drawing nearer to the office go unnoticed by the pair.

Regina's hand was still on her head, applying more pressure as she shamelessly begins to hump her mouth. "More." She demands her voice desperate, greedy. The blonde obliges and moves her mouth away only to thrust two fingers in without preamble.

Cora screeches at the penetration. Gods above, Regina is tight. Sparks shoot through her daughter's body when the blonde effortlessly finds that special spot within that makes all women crumble. Emma stabs at it over and over curling her fingers, scraping it with a delicious friction that sends the other woman keening.

The other woman feels the muscles in Regina's abdomen tighten and her slick walls flutter. An orgasm was just in reach but she needed one final push to free fall into the abyss. "More."

Emma dips back down, adding a third finger as she drew the throbbing clit between her lips, the sensation causing the other woman to arch back as she shatters from within, the dam crumbling as pleasure powers through her veins, cumming hard against the talented mouth, muscles clenching tightly around those long talented fingers as she rides the final waves of her orgasm.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" A familiar voice screeches from the doorway causing Emma startle and whip her head around.

Her eyes widen into saucers as her mouth falls opens. For there standing in the doorway with an expression mirroring her own was the mayor herself. "Regina? What-" More than a little confused, she looks back up at the woman she's kneeling in front of and nearly screeches when she sees Cora hovering above her with flushed sweaty skin and mussed hair with a look that just screamed; just fucked. Emma scrambles backward across the floor, mortified. The other woman watches her and her lips pull into a sinful satisfied smile. "Thank you, dear, I needed that." She says before leaving in a poof of deep blue smoke.

* * *

 **AN** : Well I do hope y'all liked this it was very hard to write. Advice to new writers: Dancing, fighting, and smut are the three hardest things to right.


End file.
